1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a modular system for a battery, more particularly for a traction battery, of a motor vehicle. The invention also relates to a battery constructed according to this modular system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Batteries are electrical energy stores that are used in numerous applications and in many technical fields. In this case, the demand for, and the requirements made of, batteries are constantly increasing due to their use in hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles. A battery usually has a plurality of battery cells to store electrical energy or to supply a load with electricity. The battery cells generally have the same size and form and can be arranged within a battery module. Plural battery modules arranged within a battery housing are essential components of the battery. The battery cells can be connected in parallel or in series, with the battery being extended by electronic control circuits as necessary. The individual battery modules of a battery preferably completely fill the battery housing in the case of batteries for motor vehicles in view of static and safety engineering reasons. On the other hand, there are different requirements or concepts for designing such a battery. For example, attention should be drawn to the number of battery cells of a battery module, which is adapted as necessary to a series or parallel connection of the individual battery cells. For example, an even number of battery cells is more suitable than an odd number of battery cells for a battery module that has a parallel interconnection of the battery cells. On the other hand, increasing the number of battery cells by one further battery cell, may provide an odd number of battery cells, but leads to greater power of the battery, which is needed in specific requirements. Thus, there are different battery modules having different sizes and the different size of the battery modules leads to an adapted size of the battery housing. In this case, consideration should be given to ensuring that the battery modules are arranged in a space-filling manner within the battery housing for the safety engineering reasons mentioned above. The different sizes of the battery modules therefore lead to battery housings of correspondingly different sizes. However, battery housings of different sizes are uneconomic due to higher production costs and due to corresponding adaptation of their surroundings, particularly in the case of use in vehicles.
The invention relates to providing a battery with improved economic viability and increased safety.